winx club - bloom and andy
by DragonfireFairy93
Summary: Bloom and Andy are together after Sky breaks up with her for Roxy but what Sky doesn't know is Roxy is being possessed by his dead ex fiancée. what will happen to the winx club and specialists in this thrilling and rather cute novella? find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WINX CLUB OR THE CHARACTERS**

'"_Bloom I think we need to see other people. I like Roxy and I see how you look at Andy, I will always care about you but I just don't feel the same way as I did when we met two years ago" A somewhat pained sky told her_

_Bloom replied with a sad smile, "I know what you mean Sky I just wish things hadn't changed so much but at least we will always be friends"_

_"Of course we will Bloom" Sky had said feeling a bit put out though does his best so as not to show it._  
_"Why would she like that geek? And why does she not realize that I could never love another?" Sky thinks_

**That was 6 years ago, Now Bloom and Andy are engaged though she is feeling a bit upset as Andy has been tossed into the role of king in training of Domino.**  
**"What is the problem my dear" says Andy as he notices Bloom looks a bit sad.**  
**"I just feel bad since you're training to be king of Domino because of me not to mention we are expected to go to Eraklian for Sky and Roxy's wedding next month" said Bloom**  
**Andy takes bloom hand in his, and says "Sweetheart, listen to me. I CHOSE to be the king in training because I love you and being with the crown princess means eventually becoming king so don't think for a minute that I wouldn't want this life. As for the wedding and seeing your ex-boyfriend well he IS getting married to Roxy so as long as he's happy with her then I'm fine since it means he won't be stealing my princess now let's go since your parents are waiting for us" he winks at her as he says this **  
**With a laugh Bloom says "I'll race you to the royal office then"**

**In Eraklian with Sky**  
**Sky is sitting at his desk looking through papers he has collected over the past few years since he and Bloom broke up, "I just wish I could figure out why Roxy threatened to hurt Bloom, It was smart considering she knows I wouldn't hurt her unless I thought I could protect her"**  
**Although Sky was unaware of her Roxy was just behind the door listening to what he was doing. **  
**"Sky dear, you didn't have to have me followed to figure it out, I would have told you had you asked" She tells him.**  
**Startled, Sky practically shouts, "How long have you been there!"**  
**Rolling her eyes she replies slowly, as if speaking to a child, "Long enough to know that you're still in love with your ex-girlfriend when we are to be married within the month. Also I now know it was you who had people following me"**  
**"Well how else was I to know you would keep your word and not hurt Bloom?" he asks rather irritably.**  
**"Oh sky, if you must know I will tell you but only if you are a good boy and don't do anything to cause more trouble" She tells him with a tinge of bitterness in her voice.**

**On Domino**  
**The young couple arrive at the office where Mariam and Oritel are awaiting their daughter and her chosen companion.**  
**"Bloom dear, come and take a walk with me so the boys can talk about something" Mariam informs her daughter with a serious note in her voice.**  
**Bloom, knowing that when her mother gets this way it is best to do as her mother wishes, agrees "Yes, Mother".**  
**"You wished to speak with me your majesty?" Andy asks King Oritel.**  
**"Yes, as you will soon be my son in-law I do not think this can be put off much longer. Both Mariam and I are happy as long as our daughter is being well taken care of -" Oritel starts**  
**"I can assure you that your daughter is in good hands and I would never do anything to harm her" interrupts Andy**  
**laughing slightly, "my son I do believe you have misunderstood. I was not meaning, by any means, that you were ill-fitted to be with my darling child I was simply going to say that any kingdom requires an heir."**  
**"Oh, well sir, I wouldn't dream of not meeting that expectation from the citizens, but I do not think that this is an appropriate time to discuss this matter surely after the wedding would be better fitted for such a talk" Andy blushes deeply obviously embarrassed.**  
**"Would I be unwise to assume that you and my daughter have not yet reached that stage?" Oritel asks rather amused by his soon to be son in-laws reaction.**  
**rather taken aback Andy replies quite seriously, "as much as I would like that both Bloom and I would rather wait until our wedding night"**  
**"My wife and I suspected as much, but on the subject I was hoping to talk to you about before my curiosity got the better of me. I am getting a bit too old to run the kingdom, Mariam and I we were hoping to pass off the torch a bit sooner than expected." Oritel says seriously.**  
**Andy looks shocked at this, "How soon are we talking your highness?"**  
**"Well if all goes smoothly we were thinking of holding the wedding six months sooner than originally planned"**  
**"But that's in one week! With all due respect your honor, I'm not sure Bloom and I are ready for this"**  
**Bloom and her Mother walk in after just retuning from there walk, "Father, I am fine with it provided my fiancé is as well" she looks at Andy.**  
**"A week it is then my dearest" Andy walks over to her kissing her cheek.**  
**"I love you Andy" Bloom says with a smile**  
**"And I, you, my princess" he replies with a grin  
**

****author note:

I would greatly appreciate your feedback please


	2. Chapter 2

_Bloom and her Mother walk in after just retuning from there walk, "Father, I am fine with it provided my fiancé is as well" she looks at Andy._  
_"A week it is then my dearest" Andy walks over to her kissing her cheek._  
_"I love you Andy" Bloom says with a smile_  
_"And I, you, my princess" he replies with a grin_

**Bloom tries her best to look happy although it is very hard, it's always hard this time of year and has been since Sky broke up with her, "Why did he have to break up with me" she thought rather dejectedly.**

**On Eraklian**  
**"Roxy I am through with your games. I love Bloom and have since I met her eight years ago on Gardenia" Prince Sky said angrily to a somewhat hysterical Roxy.**  
**"YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME FOR HER, NOT AGAIN!" She screams.**  
**Looking confused sky says, "What do you mean again…wait…you can't be here you're dead! Icy killed you!"**  
**"No Sky, Icy killed only Diaspro's body" Queen Samara tells her son.**  
**"MOTHER WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABPUT AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS" Sky yells at his Mother**  
**Roxy/Diaspro smiles wickedly, "Your mother made this all possible. She performed the spell allowing me access to this **_**hideous**_** body."**  
**"NO! I can't allow this to happen!" Sky then turns around and runs to the only place he can think of.**

**On Solaria**  
**"Sky, Please slow down and try and explain this one more time" King Brandon tells a very agitated Sky.**  
**"Roxy Isn't Roxy, She's Diaspro. My mother helped her take over Roxy's body". Sky tries to make both Brandon and Stella understand.**  
**Stella Looks at her Husband, "What if he's telling the truth Snookums?"**  
**Brandon looks from his friend to his wife then back again, "You said you're mother helped Diaspro perform a spell to take over Roxy's body after Icy killed Diaspro's?"**  
**"Yes Brandon, I know it's hard to believe, I'm not even sure if I believe it myself but that's why I'm here. We **_**HAVE**_** to get the Winx and the specialists back and figure this out" Sky tells his friend.**  
**"Brandon I have to agree with Sky If this is true it will affect us all and we have to act fast".**  
**"I am inclined to agree as well. I'll call the guys, you tell Bloom-"**  
**"Not Bloom, Brandon I don't want her near this" Sky starts, "She may be the strongest out of the Winx but I can't put her in anymore danger because of me. I still love her"**  
**"Sky, without Bloom we may not be able to defeat this" Stella angrily tells him, "besides you broke up with her, you have no right to say that you still love her"**  
**Sky glares at Stella, "I know what I did Stella, I have nightmares about that day every time I lay down at night to sleep"**  
**Bloom had just came outside onto the balcony of the room in which she was staying in while visiting her best friend, "Then why, Sky, did you break my heart?"**  
**Stella looks up with a rather nervous smile, "I see you're up chickadee, did you sleep well?"**  
**"Yes I did, thank you for letting me come over" Bloom smiles back**  
**"As your maid of honor It is my job to make sure you look perfect for your wedding and since it was moved up we just it makes by far more sense for you to stay here while we plan rather than talking on the phone". Says a somewhat exasperated Stella.**  
**"You're getting married?" Asks a shell-shocked Sky**  
**"This weekend I will be marrying Andy" Bloom says coldly**  
**"Which would not be happening if you hadn't broken up with her for her **_**own good**_** which by the way it took her nine months to finally get over your sorry excuse for a man" Stella interjects icily**  
**"She was seeing him behind my back, Roxy even gave me pictures!" Sky says matter-of-factly**  
**"She started seeing him nine and a half months after you so rudely dumped her, Sky" Brandon tells his friend.**  
**"Then Roxy lied?" Sky says rather upset**  
**"Well seeing as Diaspro died seven years ago and you yourself said that Diaspro has taken over Roxy's body I don't think **_**Roxy**_** did anything of the sort" Brandon points out.**  
**"She did **_**WHAT?" **_** Bloom asked hysterically.**  
**"Diaspro has possessed Roxy's body with the help of my mother after Icy destroyed Diaspro's body in their fight seven years ago" Sky told bloom gently**  
**"Poor Roxy" Bloom cried for her friend.**  
**"I was just about to call the gang since this is a possible threat to the magic dimension" Brandon told her.**  
**Bloom nodded at her friend's husband, "sounds like a solid plan to me. I'll let my parents know that they need to send Andy back to earth until we can figure out what's going on"**  
**"I'll come with you Bloom" Sky said**  
**Bloom looked at him and must have decided it was alright since she created a portal to Domino and told him to follow her.**

**On Domino**  
**Sky and Bloom just stepped out of the portal when an angry Andy confronted them.**  
**"What are you doing with MY fiancée Sky of Eraklian"**  
**Bloom stepped in front of Sky, "Andy there is a good chance all of magix will be in immediate danger and you need to go back to earth until this is figured out".**  
**"I am king in training of Domino you cannot tell me to leave my country in this state no matter if you ARE the crown princess of Domino. If you continue this behavior you will leave me no choice but to arrest the both of you" Andy told Bloom coldly.**  
**"DON'T YOU TALK TO BLOOM LIKE THAT!" Sky yelled at him**  
**""Both of you stop this!" Bloom screamed**  
**The guards hearing the commotion came to see what was wrong, "What is the matter here Princess?" they asked of Bloom.**  
**"The magic dimension may be in danger and I would like you to escort my fiancé back to earth where you are to have two guards watching him at all times" Bloom informed the guards**  
**"Yes you're highness" they said and bowed to her before taking their leave bringing Andy with them.**  
**"You're making a mistake Bloom, the only reason you haven't been hurt is because of me" Andy yelled at her.**  
**"GUARDS TAKE HIM TO THE DUNGEON TO BE INTERREGATED AT ONCE" King Oritel yelled at them.**  
**"Right away sir" the guards replied in chorus**


End file.
